As bicycling continues to grow in popularity and as a viable means of transportation, it is increasingly useful to have cost effect means of using standard bicycles to accomplish everyday tasks. Typical bicycles require the rider to keep both hands on the handle bars to safely steer the vehicle from destination to destination. It is, therefore, dangerous or impossible for the rider to hold carry objects while riding. Some bicycles are equipped with storage racks or baskets for safely holding small objects. However, there are many objects for which these current storage systems are woefully inadequate.